Summer Night
by Zillac
Summary: DISCONTINUED /see profile/ It is their prophacy: 'It began as a reunion, it ended in death...' He is brave and young. She is smart and beautiful. Relationships like this don't usually work, but they are different. Can they escape their own destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's here, and I'm at loss for ideas. I'm just gonna let the fingers fly and hope something amazing comes up. This story will (I hope) be _far_ better than Winter Light. I hope this will work. Okay, magic fingers, hit the keys and give me something amazing…**

Arya groaned as she felt a large muzzle shaking her, causing her to wake. She fluttered an eyelid open to see Eriens looking down at her. She shoved him away and sat up. She looked at the sun, barely above the mountains.

"_It's far too early to wake," _she told him.

"_We must move on if we are to make it to Elesméra," _he hesitated. _"Where we are to meet Eragon."_

Arya shot up, rustling the pile of leafs beneath her. It had been almost two years since she had seen her husband. He had been off to find Glabatorix, who had been in hiding with his legions. He had said that the journey would be too hard for her, and that there was her mother to be taken care of. She had passed on two weeks after he had left. Upon his return to Elesméra, he was to become king. He had successfully led the elves into battle and was due to return. Arya had been assisting the Varden, and she and her dragon had to travel back to her home-land in order to greet Saphira and Eragon. Arya got up and washed in a nearby pond. When the water had woken her completely, she looked around. The pond was still enough that she could see her reflection clearly.

Eriens and she flew through the sky at lightning speed. Arya was having daydreams about Eragon and she together. Eriens craned his neck back to look at her. When he saw her with her hand spread out on her cheek, her eyes looking up at the sky he turned back and shook his head. He searched the ground for something to eat. The forest was thick with trees, and he could see nothing, but he sniffed the air and spiraled into a dive. Arya was shook out of her daydream and grabbed the reigns. He landed silently next to his prey: a giant blueberry bush. Arya jumped off and filled her cloak with the big berries. Eriens dug in as Arya sat on the ground and watched. Eriens glanced at her.

"_Sorry, little one. Have some," _he said, pushing the berries to her.

"_Not hungry," _she replied.

She went back to her daydreaming.

_**AryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragon**_

Eragon sat on a log and looked around at his men. They were taking a rest in a large clearing before the last mile to Elesméra. Murtagh sat down next to him. Eragon was in deep thoughts, and didn't seem to notice. Murtagh sighed and shoved a flask of mead into Eragon's hand, causing him to jump with surprise.

"You know, you can relax. You _are_ about to see her," Murtagh pointed out. Eragon shrugged and drank from his glass of mead. Murtagh slapped his back and got up as the tree branches began to shake. Saphira appeared with a buck hanging from her jaws. She landed next to him and dropped the deer at his feet.

"_It is time we get moving,"_ she said, taking a bite out of the carcass. Eragon nodded and signaled to his men. Thoughts of Arya clouded his head as they set off.

**A/N: Ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me needs ideas...I'm all out…I need Ideas!!!!!! I hope the fingers worked ok, but really, the fingers must be my last resort.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I'd never get back to this story, but I've decided I sorta have to.**

The camp set up for the returning warriors had really come together during the night, Eragon noticed as he stepped out of his tent, ruffling his hair. He spotted the carcass of a deer…or what remained of one…in front of Saphira's huge napping form. In the daylight her scales sparkled brightly, making them look almost glasslike. He smiled inwardly and looked around the awakening camp as thoughts of his dear Arya filtered into his head. He quickly scanned the horizon, and seeing nothing, returned to the warmth of his tent. The interior of the tent was a light blue, designed to fit their leader's dragon. On the ground were several large furs that Eragon used as a bed, and were actually quite comfortable.

"Sir," came a small voice from the outside of the tent.

"Enter," Eragon said, turning to face his general, who bowed as soon as he entered the tent.

"Sire. Scouts have sighted signs of a dragon and its rider just east of here." Eragon had to force himself not to jump up and down at this news, so he quietly dismissed the short man.

"_Oh, my Arya," _he sighed.

"_Eragon! Come out here! Quickly!"_ Saphira's voice rang in his head. Eragon got up and rushed out of the tent.

**AryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonAryaEragonArya**

Arya landed Eriens in the large clearing, a minute's walk away from the camp. She didn't move. She couldn't. The thoughts of her and Eragon reuniting finally filled her head and prevented her from moving. Eriens finally got so excited about seeing Saphira at last that he wouldn't stop fidgeting, causing Arya to tumble to the ground. She shouted upon the impact, expecting help from her dragon upon getting back up. Eriens didn't budge. Arya was about to start shouting at him, when she felt warm, strong, arms helping her to her feet.

"Your highness," Eragon said, releasing her and kissing her hand lightly. Arya was so shocked that all she could do was stand there. Eragon cleared his throat.

"I believe you will be glad to hear that Glabotorix is dead," he said, looking into her shining eyes, forcing himself not to indulge in those luscious lips…

"_Eriens," _Saphira gasped, stomping up to her one true love.

"_Saphira," _he said, rubbing his mussel against hers compassionately.

Arya couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself into Eragon's arms and kissed him with all the compassion and love she could put into such a motion. The stood like that, kissing until they had to break apart for air, only to come crashing together, lips first, again. Saphira and Eriens rolled around in the autumn leaves playfully.

This was the way it was meant to be…

And in an hour, it would all come to an end.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you didn't, good for you. I'm so sorry it took me forever. That's just the way things are.**


End file.
